


Dreams Clear Like Glass

by Demon_Apostle



Series: Dragon Age Keep [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear of Death, M/M, Mild Gore, Nightmares, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dorian is suddenly being denied attention from his dear Inquisitor, he plans on finding out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Clear Like Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of the Dragon Age series. Since that moment with Solas in the Inquisitor's dream I wondered what would happen if he had a nightmare. Needless to say, a mental break down is going to follow if kept unchecked.

He was avoiding him. They hadn’t even fought at all and he was avoiding him entirely. Dorian was on the verge of breaking down and marching over to Cyros to demand why he wasn’t talking to him.

 

He had given him his space. Since the day Cyros began looking away whenever Dorian tried to get his attention, he gave him space. He thought that Cyros just needed some time alone. They had just physically walked through the Fade a week ago and even lost Stroud. Of course the Inquisitor would need space and time to cope with everything.

 

But Dorian was starting to get upset.

 

Of course, realizing that he was being ignored allowed him to notice a few other things. He wasn’t the only one Cyros was denying attention. Even the other companions and advisors were being denied time from the Inquisitor. Chaos was starting to make its presence known within the ranks as Cullen grew more impatient and Cassandra was walking around with a bigger scowl than usual.

 

So when a few of them were together in the tavern, their concerns were brought to light.

 

“Why does he refuse to talk to me? Have I done something wrong?” Cassandra had just downed her entire drink and was calling for another, hoping to drown her worries with ale. Varric watched her with actual concern as he gingerly sipped his own.

 

“He’s probably just got a lot on his mind. Hawke was the same way a few times but he quickly got over it.” Blackwall leaned against the hard wood of the tavern wall, gulping down the remainder of his pint before looking at Varric.

 

“The Inquisitor isn’t Hawke though. Who knows how long it’ll be before he’ll be okay to lead again?” Iron Bull was now on his third drink when he turned to Dorian who hadn’t even touched his.

 

“Do you know what’s wrong with the boss, Vint?” Dorian shook his head, a hand running through his slightly disheveled hair.

 

“He’s been avoiding me as well. I thought I might have done something to upset him but it seems I’m not the only one receiving the silent treatment.” Iron Bull chuckled and took a massive swig of his drink before his eyes caught a glimpse of Cole walking towards the small group. Varric looked towards the kid and raised his cup.

 

“Care for a drink, Kid? My treat.” Cole looked towards the pint Varric was holding before looking at the dwarf himself.

 

“Drowning in the buzz and blurry lines. A question waiting to speak. Wanting to be heard. No one to ask it. A man lost and doesn’t know which path to take.” Varric sighed and set his drink back down.

 

“And here I thought we were done with the riddle readings.” Iron Bull chuckled and chugged the last of his ale before turning to Cole.

 

“So, think you might be able to tell us what’s wrong with the boss?” Cole looked towards the door of the tavern before turning back to Bull with a frown.

 

“Unsure. Wavering. Scared. Feeling worthless and weak. Screaming on the inside from a scene too horrible to witness. Ends up alone with a bloodied hand.” Iron Bull grunts and motions for another drink.

 

“Knew I should have asked for the simple answer. I’ll assume no one else understood him?” The few with him shook their heads and Cole spoke again.

 

“If you wanted me to be more specific you only had to ask. The Inquisitor is in pain.” Cassandra shot up from her seat and fixed her eyes on Cole.

 

“How much pain? Is he hurt?”

 

“It is not physical pain.” Dorian looked at Cole in confusion.

 

“So it’s emotional pain then? Maybe to do with what happened in the Fade?”

 

“Possibly. But it could be more than that.” Silence fell over the group until a shrill voice was heard above them.

 

“Oh just get on with it, yeah? What, don’t know the arse-end from the head?” They looked up to see Sera sitting on the banister above them and frowning.

 

“If you’re so shite worried then ask. Nothing good from just sitting around with your thumbs up your arses.” Dorian stared at the elf a little longer before looking at the ale he still hadn’t touched.

 

“I guess despite her rather foul way of putting it she does have a point. We won’t get anywhere worrying instead of asking.” He got up from his seat and headed towards the tavern, stopping when he heard Iron Bull’s gruff voice chase after him.

 

“Think with the head on your shoulders when you talk to him, Vint.” Dorian wanted to glare but a smirk was already spread over his mouth when he turned to look at the qunari.

 

“I’m well aware of when and where before I do anything dealing with what you’re thinking. I am neither tactless nor tasteless mind you.” Iron Bull scoffed and Dorian continued his way out of the tavern and towards Cyros’ quarters where he hoped to find the elf. Luckily, he wasn’t wrong and he found Cyros sitting at his desk, working on papers.

 

“It must be serious if you’re actually willing to do paperwork instead of heading off to fight red Templars or demons.” Cyros looked up from the report he was filling out and Dorian could see the effects of the apparent emotional pain Cole said the Inquisitor was dealing with.

 

Dark bags were visible against the pale skin and his vibrant eyes of mixed blue and red were glassy and tired. His cheeks almost looked sunken but Dorian accused the few candles on the desk for that. Aside from the little light the moon provided through the closed glass windows, those candles were the only light source.

 

“I’m not allowed to do a little desk work here and there? It’s not like I have much time to do it in the first place.” Dorian hadn’t realized he was standing there like a statue until Cyros spoke but he had already come up with his next words.

 

“I’m saying that something must be wrong since you hate desk work. If you’d like, I’m willing to listen to whatever it is that’s bothering you.” Cyros sighed and stopped writing the report he was currently working on. Dorian was hoping he’d find out the reason as to why his Amatus was in emotional pain and if that was also the reason he was avoiding the other mage and his companions.

 

He waited patiently as Cyros sat in his chair, eyes fixated on the flickering candles currently dripping wax onto the wood of his desk. The silence was nearly unbearable for the Tevinter as he continued waiting until Cyros finally stood from his chair. He walked over to Dorian, taking his hand and leading him to the bed whose sheets looked like they hadn’t been disturbed for weeks. They both sat on the edge and Cyros searched for the words to help begin the explanation of his recent behavior.

 

“The Anchor… ever since I got this mark I’ve noticed that my dreams have been… more clear. Before, my dreams were hazy and I couldn’t really remember them. Now, it’s like they’re real. Moments in my life that have actually happened. Memories I didn’t know I had. I know they’re just dreams but… they seem so real.” Cyros was now hanging his head, running a hand over his eyes in frustration. Dorian waited a few minutes until his lover continued speaking.

 

“After Adamant… after we escaped the Fade, I had a dream. I was alone. It was dark but I could hear voices. It sounded like people were screaming in pain but I couldn’t see them to try and help. Then my mark started to glow only it was red instead of green. That’s when I… when I saw…” Cyros trailed off and Dorian placed an arm around the smaller mage to bring him closer. He could tell that whatever Cyros dreamt was not something he could easily talk about or wanted to remember.

 

“If you don’t want to talk about it then you don’t have to. I’m sorry for asking.” Cyros shook his head and placed his forehead on Dorian’s shoulder.

 

“I need to. If I don’t tell you about it now then I won’t be able to get over that dream.” Dorian sighed.

 

“As you wish.” Another brief pause and Cyros took a deep, shaky breath.

 

“Everything began to grow brighter. It was like someone had lit a torch and the flame just kept growing. At first there was nothing. Just a stone floor. Then blood. There was so much blood. Everyone I knew had been slaughtered. I saw Cullen and Cassandra who looked like they had been stabbed and left to die. Leliana looked like she had been torn in two and Josephine… I almost didn’t know it was her but the clipboard that she always carried was next to her.”

 

“They were all dead?” Dorian’s voice came out at a whisper as he imagined the horrors Cyros saw in that dream. No, that nightmare. Cyros nodded before speaking again.

 

“That’s when I came across the others. They were all dead, covered in so much blood. Bull, Varric, Solas… all of them. Including you. You were lying there, unmoving and you wouldn’t say anything when I spoke to you.” Dorian felt something wet fall onto his exposed shoulder and he knew Cyros was crying.

 

“I don’t want that nightmare to become a reality.” His shoulders shook as he tried to hold in his tears but it didn’t work. He’d never be able to get the image of Dorian and the others lying there, dead because he was too weak to save them, out of his head. He felt arms move around his back and shoulders, holding him closer to the taller body as Dorian spoke softly and tried to sooth the elf.

 

“It’s alright Amatus. I’m here. I’m still alive. I’m not going anywhere and neither is anyone else. We won’t die.” Cyros wanted to believe the words Dorian spoke but a part of him denied what the other mage was saying. He doesn’t know what will happen. How can he say they won’t die because he wasn’t strong enough? Cyros wanted to say this but he also wanted to believe in Dorian’s words.

 

Maybe believing in them just a little would make them true. Or they’re all going to die a horrible death because he didn’t heed the warnings. Didn’t listen to the signs telling him he wasn’t going to beat Corypheus and that his friends would end up dead because he was powerless. Everything they had done, were currently doing was for naught and Corypheus was going to succeed.

 

He hadn’t even realized he wasn’t responding to Dorian calling his name until a pair of eyes were staring directly into his. He blinked as Dorian pulled away from Cyros who noticed the human was now staring at him with a worried look. The Tevinter mage had felt Cyros stop crying and looked to see if he was alright only to find the elf staring wide-eyed at seemingly nothing. He called his name but when he got no response he figured the next best thing was to try and shock Cyros out of the trance with a kiss. It worked.

 

“Listen to me Amatus. We are going to defeat Corypheus and stop whatever it is he plans to do. You are not weak and we are not going to die. What you saw was only a nightmare. Nothing more. Do you understand?” Cyros nodded and Dorian sighed in relief as he noticed the elf had calmed down.

 

“Come. Let’s lie down and hopefully you’ll be able to have a peaceful rest.” Dorian was met with another nod and they were soon under the covers, Dorian’s arms wrapped around his lover protectively. His hand began idly stroking Cyros’ black hair, trying to lull the other mage to sleep when a thought occurred to him.

 

“Is that nightmare the reason you avoided everyone?” There was a pause and Dorian wondered if he shouldn’t have asked but his fear was quickly stomped down when Cyros spoke.

 

“It was. It’s just… every time I looked at them all I could see was the blood and death. I needed some time to get over it. Seems like that didn’t work.” Cyros gave a soft chuckle and Dorian smiled.

 

“My dear Amatus. What ever am I going to do with you? Didn’t you know that all you needed to do to feel better was look at my handsome face?”


End file.
